I Declare War!
by Kekuze
Summary: Sesshoumaru's original plan to defeat Yzak has been ruined and now he seems to believe that the solution resides in declaring war on Yzak. But first, he must get the other Gods to work with himThis could take a while. A totally random story that pretty mu


Disclaimer-- Saeble and I (Kyra) do not own any anime characters used here.

Warning: We have no idea what is going to happen...This is totally random and unplanned.

Extra Warning: You can pretty much expect EVERY character to be OOC. ;3 It's humor. What do you expect?

Note: The paragraphs are divided to show who posted what. It started with Saeble and then I posted. We alternated after that. If I ever feel like it, I put it in proper story format and use normal font for her and bold for me..But it's 4 A.M. and I'm too lazy. :3 Enjoy!

Once upon a midnight dreary, the war god, Sesshoumaru, was pacing up and down the dark hallway. Things were too peaceful lately. His plan to cause a war by placing Yzak's glowing red lilies in ToD had failed. All it did was transform the perviously average toilet into the Toilet of Doom. Something needed to be done. Now. Consulting his fellow gods on this matter crossed his mind but it was the middle of the night. They were all asleep. Wait, he was the mighty God of War! He didn't care if he interrupted the sleep of others! Marching into the Crystal Council Room, he picked up the mallet and banged the Council Calling Gong several times. Then he stood and waited for the other Gods to arrive.

A loud, obnoxious booming woke Rosiel from a wonderful dream about many hated people (i.e. Sara, Sevy, Dearka, Akito, etc, etc) jumping off of a cliff while wearing big, frilly, pink dresses. When he awoke, he sat straight up in his bed and screamed his pet's name. Obediantly, Katan the 'Dog' rolled out of his bed and across the floor, coming to a stop by the side of Rosiel's bed. "Katan! Go fetch that Gong! And when you find it, take it to Dual and have him stomp on it until it is no longer recognizable!" Nodding in satisfaction, Rosiel got out of bed, twirling once to change his clothes. "No, that wont do." He twirled again and examined the results. "No, not that either!" One more twirl had him in the perfect attire for going to this random meeting of Sesshoumaru's. Yes, the God of Chaos was ready to make his appearence. In a poof of violet smoke, Rosiel disappeared and reappeared before his 'dear friend' Lord Fluffy. Or so he liked to call him.

Sesshoumaru merely blinked as Rosiel appeared. Good. At least one god didn't waste time. He thought about waited for everyone else to arrive, but decided that would be too nice. "We need war," he said sharply. Okay, that was three words. Gotta stay under that five words per paragraph limit. He refused to go over his limit or it would cost him extra. And at that very moment, Jaken, Lowly God of All Things Slug-like, ran into the room, out of breath. "I've come, do not fear!" He promptly tripped over his staff and slid the rest of the way across the floor. The lowly god let out an ungodly "OOF!" as he was stopped by Sesshoumaru's foot. "Imbecile," spat the War God. Damn, only one more word now. Oh, why not use it to even further defile the toad. "Fool." There were just no really good one-word insults! He'd have to work on that...

Rosiel blinked at the ugly little toad-demon, frowning at him. "Wow. For such a high-ranking god, you sure do have ridiculous minions." Interest was immediately lost and the God of Chaos turned away with an exaggerated swish of his robe. "Now! Where is the God of Gloom when you need him?" As Rosiel pondered this, a certain hyperactive God of Laughter was prowling in the shadows, red eyes locked on his target. One...two...step...step by step...No, that wasn't right. Where did THAT come from? Oh, right. He had spent the night sleeping on Kyra's stereo last night. Of course Miyavi would be stuck in his head! Now...What was he really trying to think? Hmm...One, two...one, two...one, two...one, two, THREE! POUNCE The Elegantly dressed man leaped across the distance between him and his target--and a second later, he clung to Sesshoumaru's head in chibified form, black and white tiger's tail lashing from side to side as his sharp nails burried themself in the War God's hair. "Never fear, Byakko is here!" He cried cheerfully before falling into a fit of giggles. "And Touda's on his way!" He added, referring to the before mentioned God of Gloom. "Aren't you glad I'm here, Boa-chan?"

Sighing, as sighing did not count as a word, Sesshoumaru said nothing. He wasn't about to waste his five words on a greeting. Instead, he raised his hand in a loose wave towards... his head. Being the God of War, he had excellent balance and did not waver when the exrta weight settled itself on his head. Good, more gods were arriving. Trudging in now was the God of Responsibility, Raziel. He sighed heavily and said, "I'm sorry it took so long. I was trying to find Lord Zaphikel... it seems he's hiding again... I still haven't found him. I figured I'd come see what this midnight meeting was about so I can tell him later. You know, because I'm so responsilble..." Sesshouamru barely nodded a welcome to him and stomped on Jaken again. Just because. Looking around, the War God repeated his request, "We need a war. Now." A chuckle came from behind a clothe wall. Zaphikel, God of Tricks, came out waved at Rosiel from across the room, then hid behind Sesshoumaru and Byakko as Raziel glared at him. He'd get a lecture later, for sure.

Byakko purred happily, burrowing into Sesshie's hair and staying there. When Zaph ran to hide behind them, the God of Laughter thwapped him over the head with his long tail, giggling gleefully. "Zaph-y-poo is going to be in trouble!" More giggling insued and the White Tiger was undoubtably ignored by the others around him. He was also the only one who seemed to notice that Touda was lurking in the shadows, waiting to be needed. Rosiel, who was pacing around the room, suddenly stopped and whirled to face Zaphikel. "YOU! YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH- Has anyone seen the God of Mystery lately? I hear he's been trying to escape the Lollipop God but has so far been unsuccesful. I also heard that the Lollipop God was accusing him of being a pervert!" (Speaking of Soubi and Kio here xD)

End Note:

I love Byakko's nickname for Sesshie xD

Btw...Byakko and Touda are from Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei.

Rosiel, Katan, Zaphikel and Raziel are from Angel Sanctuary

Yzak is from Gundam SEED


End file.
